Is Himura
by MyNameIsKanz
Summary: UPDATED,and not gonna stop now Kaoru's having this suspicion with her new roommate, Himura. Is Himura a girl? Or a gay guy? Or having some kind of dysfunction? Or... Well, she has to find out herself!R
1. Is Himura A Woman?

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied

**Is Himura…**

Chapter 1: Is Himura … a Woman?

"JOU-CHAN!! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEE!!!!!"

"Unfortunately it's all true. My dorm got burnt a few hours ago and I have nowhere to sleep. Haha…" Kaoru scratched her head while pinning the cell phone between her shoulder and her head.

"BURNT?? AND WHAT'S THAT 'HAHA' FOR??" Sano's voice now sounded more like a squeak rather than a scream.

"Well what should I do?? I can't just cry in the middle of the park! I'm carrying two big suitcases, a big backpack and also a big handbag filled with all my stuff, so I need you to come here and help me with these!!"

"And which park are you in?"

"Kashigawa Park."

"And which one is that?"

"SAGARA SANOSUKE!! WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID OR RETARD? I'm talking about the jogging park we've been visiting every weekend for like, 5 years!!!"

"Ah… That park! I didn't know that that park has a name. OK, I'll be there soon. Bye Jou-chan." Kaoru sighed loudly as he sat on the bench park. Oh yes… Things could've been worse than this. If she hadn't come back home early that night, if she decided to stay at Misao's house, she wouldn't be here with all of her stuff- they all would get burn along with the dorm. At least, somehow, she felt a little bit lucky.

Sano came along with his old car, and quickly put Kaoru's stuff in the baggage. Kaoru smiled, relieved after as she slipped in Sano's car. Sometimes it's good to have friends like Sano. Ready anytime, anywhere, in any type of situation. Soon they arrived at Sano's flat. Megumi was already inside, sitting on the floor eating a cup of instant ramen while wearing Sano's t-shirt and boxer. She smirked at Kaoru.

"Homeless Tanuki… Maybe you're cooking too much that your dorm building can't stand it anymore and burn itself." Kaoru frowned at her.

"That's not even close to 'not funny'. And we can't cook at the dorm." she said sharply. Megumi smirked.

"Oh well, at least you're here. We can go to campus together tomorrow." said Sano. Kaoru glared at him.

"Hello, how am I supposed to face Mr. Hajime tomorrow without any books? He will kill me instantly."

"Yes he will, but at least it will be instant. It won't hurt. Oh poor Tanuki," said Megumi calmly as she took another cup of instant ramen, poured hot water inside it, and gave it to Kaoru. "Here, you need some food to calm you down." she continued. Kaoru sat on the floor, started eating soundly while Sano struggled with her bags and suitcases. Megumi sighed heavily and threw herself on the futon nearby.

"Tanuki, you're disturbing my private life with Sano. You'll have to find apartment as fast as you can. Well, if you can find one tonight, I'll be really happy." Kaoru snorted at the thought of bargaining for a cheap flat with the dealer in the middle of the night.

"You know what; you guys can just do whatever you wanna do. I can just disappear inside the closet. Really." said Kaoru. Sano smiled, patted her shoulder.

"Don't be like that; I'll give up my night with Megumi for you."

"You're my best friend, Sano…"

"And you're already like my sister… I care about you very much." The two weirdoes were holding hands while Megumi still eating her noodle. Suddenly Megumi shouted loudly. Both Sano and Kaoru snapped out from their affectionate conversation and looked at Megumi strangely.

"I just remember something…" Megumi said, "… My friend gets a scholarship abroad and she leaves Japan next week. Her room is empty, and I can ask her if you want to fill in. Well, she shares apartment with another person, but the place is quite big so privacy is not a problem."

"If it's a big place, it must be expensive." said Kaoru hopeless. Megumi shook her head.

"Not at all! Her roommate paid the rent fee more than her, and also responsible for electricity bills. Well she said her roommate takes more space than her."

"Well, that's good then. I guess we can try to call her."

A week later.

Kaoru came out from Sano's car, driven by Megumi at that moment. She shook her head, amazed. No one ever told her that her new apartment was going to be one of the small apartment complexes in Denen Choufu, the high class, expensive area in Tokyo. She scratched her head. Shit. She couldn't possibly afford this apartment, even if it's only a quarter of the real rent fee. Megumi, reading Kaoru's face, laughed.

"Relax, Kaoru. This place is not that expensive, and this is not exactly in the middle of Denen Choufu, so that's all right. My friend told you about the price she usually paid, right? And you don't seem to mind." Kaoru nodded.

"Well, Megumi, is it OK to move in now? This is like, afternoon. People normally move in, in the morning."

"It's OK. Let's go get your luggage." they took all of Kaoru's stuff and moved it to the trolley prepared by the doorman. Suddenly Megumi's cellphone rang. She looked worried after receiving the phone call.

"I think Sano has gotten into a fight… again. I have to pick him up from the hospital."

"Oh well, you can just leave me here. I'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry, Tanuki."

"That's okay. Thanks a lot for your help, Kitsune."

And Megumi drove off.

And Kaoru confused. She was alone! No one was going to help her with her stuff. Oh well, this is life, Kaoru.

She went to the 10th floor. There were only two rooms there so she guessed that her apartment was going to be quite big. She came into room 1001 with the key that Megumi gave her.

She came into a small living room with two sofas that seemed to be expensive. The kitchen was big, very clean and neat. There was a lot of cooking tools that Kaoru never seen before. Kaoru smiled. Her roommate liked cooking! She must be good cook, and Kaoru didn't have to worry about eating terrible things she made herself. She just need to be nice to her new roommate and everything would me alright.

Kaoru huffed to herself. Her roommate must be very elegant. The house was very clean, the kitchen was large and neat, not to forget the taste of the furniture. Simple but sophisticated. Those kinds of people usually a bit intimidating.

She came into the TV room, and found a big flat screen TV. Not a new TV, but still… What she didn't expect was the game console beside the DVD player. Her roommate likes to play video games? The girl she imagined her roommate would be didn't play games. She made her way to the balcony. Someone's there!

She gulped. That someone was clearly not a girl. He was topless, sitting on the chair while drinking his tea. This guy was… Kaoru's roommate?

That guy looked at her, expressionless. She could feel his gorgeous blue eyes scanned her body. Oh my God he's hot… That abdomen… That black hair… That blue eyes… That muscle… He's hot… He's hooot…

This hot guy's her roommate?

"Ano, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, your new roommate." that guy stood up.

"Not me. Your roommate is sleeping now. Just wait a second." he went inside and came into a room. He left the door open so Kaoru decided to peek in.

"Wake up…" that black haired guy shook a bare back, covered by long smooth hair on the bed gently. Kaoru sighed. So, that hot black haired guy's her roommate's boyfriend. Life is so unfair, she never had a boyfriend, well, not a decent one.

"Aoshi… Please… I'm dying here…" the lying figure on the bed mumbled. His name's Aoshi… Kaoru thought. Nice. Too bad he's taken. Aoshi poked that lying figure.

"Fine. I just want to tell you that your roommate is here. I have to leave now. I'll take the CD." Aoshi took his shirt, a CD on the side table, and his bag. He stared at Kaoru.

"I'm leaving now. Don't worry about that sleepyhead."

"Ok…" Kaoru could only stare at him as he walked out the door. He's hot…

He's hot…

He's…

"You're my new roommate? Welcome. I can't help you today because I stayed awake all night last two nights. I feel a little bit sick." a sore, but sexy voice snapped her from her daydream. Her roommate came out, covered with thick and huge blanket from head to toe. Kaoru could only see a beautiful face (not even one whole head…) with soft expression came out from the blanket.

"Oh, hi… My name is Kamiya Kaoru. Nice to meet you."

"You can call me Shinta. Or whatever you like."

"Shinta-san, just go back to bed! I'm okay by myself."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Shinta smiled and got back into the room. Kaoru amazed. Her roommate was so beautiful! Gorgeous!! Intimidating… For an ordinary girl like her. But why Shinta? The name is just so masculine… It didn't suit the person, who looked very delicate, beautiful, and gorgeous. Kaoru couldn't imagine living with that person, even though she knew that they had different lives, but still, they would see each other from time to time.

Kaoru sighed. Thinking about it wouldn't change the fact that Shinta was a swan and she was an ugly duckling. She better put her luggage in her room. She never used any cabinet; instead she left most of her belonging in her luggage, like she wouldn't stay long there. That method proved to be very effective in emergency case, like fire in her dorm yesterday. She only lost some stuff, while most of her friends could only restore their cellphones and iPods. If you lived in second floor and there's fire there, just throw your lugages out the window, that's what she did.

"I'm done here." she said after putting her luggage and her bags in the room. She didn't even bother to take out all her stuff and arrange it on the table or in the cupboard. She looked around the room. It was smaller that her roommate's room, but it was still big for her. The wall was white. There were a bed, a bookshelf and a cupboard in it, all white in colour.

Kaoru sighed happily. This room was amazing. The bookshelf was beautiful. It's too bad that most of her books were burnt along with her dorm. She took out the few remaining books and placed them in the bookshelf, and put some remaining dresses she could save from the fire in the cupboard. She sighed tiredly to see the dark burn mark on her favourite white dress. Now how could she fix the dress so the burning spot would disappear? She wiped her oily nose and suddenly felt so hungry. She went to her roommate's room and knocked the door. The door opened, Shinta still covered with blanket, smiling at her.

"Hi Kaoru-dono. Do you need something?"

"Sorry to wake you up again. But I'm going to the convenience store downstairs to get some food. Do you want something? Food, medicine, drink…"

"No, nothing, really. If you want to eat, I still have some curry in the refrigerator; you can heat it in the microwave. The rice is still in the rice cooker. Feel free to take as much as you want. And also, you can leave your goods in bathroom if you want. I'm using the bathroom that is attached to my room."

"OK. Thanks a lot. Sorry to bother you."

"That's OK." Shinta smiled again and disappeared behind the door. For some reason Kaoru feel… attracted to her roommate. Shinta had this cuteness and elegance that would attract people. Very pretty, very innocent, but, Kaoru could also sense something masculine. Something that made her heart beat a little bit faster.

Oh my god… This is not good… It's not good… Kaoru couldn't be… a lesbian.

What?? A LESBIAN?? Kaoru slapped her cheeks. No way. She's not, and never will be a lesbian! Come on, boys would be much more fun to be in bed with…

Aoshi. Kaoru blushed. He's hoooot…

Kaoru heated the curry and ate. It was delicious! Her roommate was a genius in cooking! Shinta could make something so simple like curry into a luxury… Ah… Intimidating… Kaoru couldn't cook at all. Well, she could boil water, but that's all. Life's really suck.

Kaoru ate, and ate until suddenly she felt sleepy. She fell asleep… when she was eating the curry.

"Kaoru-dono? Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru felt someone touching her shoulder, and calling her with sore voice. She looked up and looked at Shinta in a weird gothic Lolita dress. Kaoru shrieked.

"Shinta-san?" she looked at Shinta's clothes, surprised. Her roommate blushed heavily.

"Please don't look at me like that, I know this is embarrassing. I can explain this… But… You might want to wash your face first."

"Eh?" Kaoru touched her face. Oh my god she slept on the curry! She ran away to the kitchen and washed her face. OK, that was humiliating.

Wait, she saw something like Shinta wearing a gothic Lolita dress. Freak. So she has no taste of fashion at all, it turns out that nobody's perfect. Shinta came into the kitchen, worried.

"Are you okay, Kaoru-dono?"

"Yes… Um… Why are you dressing like that?" Shinta blushed again.

"Well, you see, I don't normally wear this. My friend gave this to me and she told me to wear it on her farewell party, which is tonight. Well, she has a rule for her farewell party guests, which is to do anything she told us to do. Freaky, I know. I don't really mind though, it's not everyday that your friend's leaving."

"O…kay…"

"Well, I want to ask you to… um… oh well… Can you do my make up?"

"Sure, why not. Where's your make up kit?" Shinta frowned.

"Why would I have one?" Kaoru shrugged. Well, every girl should have a make up kit, right? Even a tomboy like her had one.

"Nevermind. I'm taking my kit." she took her kit from her room and started to do the make up thing to Shinta's face. She felt something, Shinta's skin was not as smooth as it seems. She smiled, satisfied. So everyone does have weaknesses, after all. She couldn't cook and a tomboy, while Shinta had a rough skin. She was not so tall like a supermodel, but she was quite curvy, with great bust and butt. Shinta was tall but has a flat body. It was sexy, though, but still… Curve is the best, classic sexy! Kaoru smiled proudly to herself.

"OK, I'm done." Kaoru patted Shinta's head. Shinta took a mirror and amazed.

"Shit… I can be this beautiful?"

"Well, don't you know that you're beautiful?" Shinta smiled.

"I'd rather be something else other than beautiful, really." Kaoru snorted. Human! They never satisfied of what God has given them.

"You really go to the party? With that tired eyes and sore throat?"

"Yes, Aoshi, the guy you met this afternoon, told me to." oh yes, Aoshi. Torture. He was really cute, but taken. One of many cute guys with tag _"Don't touch. Property of…"_ tag.

"Kaoru-dono, thank you so much." said Shinta while smiling sweetly. Kaoru's heart was beating so fast. This is wrong. Even though Shinta was cute, but still… She wasn't supposed to blush and throbbing like that! She's not a lesbian.

"You better go now, Shinta-san." Shinta smiled again and left. Kaoru sighed. She better do something with her papers and assignments from the campus.

The first morning in the new place. Kaoru woke up and realized that she hadn't taken a bath since yesterday morning. So she went to the bathroom.

On the way to the bathroom, she saw her roommate's back figure cooking in the kitchen. This time Shinta was wearing a dark blue pyjamas pants, and a t-shirt. Kaoru hummed happily after smelling the delicious scent came out from the kitchen. She went to the bathroom and took a bath.

Kaoru was done taking a bath, and she remembered that she forgot to take her undies with her. She wrapped herself in her small towel and went out. Then she saw Shinta, doing something with the dirty clothes basket in front of the bathroom.

The she saw THAT happened.

Shinta opened his t-shirt, threw it to the basket, and looked at the bathroom door with a wide smile. Kaoru stood in front of the bathroom door, freezing, paralysed with the sight she saw.

"Ohayo, Kaoru-dono. I've made a breakfast for you." he smiled brightly.

OK. No boobs. Shinta was definitely a boy.

No, he was a guy. Real guy, with the real six pack and muscles, and hard bicep, triceps, every single cep that could possibly occur in a male's body.

He didn't look like a girl now. He's hot. He's hooot…

He's hot, and she's naked.

She's naked and he's half naked. And hot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed.

"Kaoru-dono, calm down!"

"You're a MALE!! And I'm naked now! Stand back! Close your eyes!!!" Shinta covered his eyes with his hand, and Kaoru ran to her bedroom.

She should have seen the signs… Tall, slim body… Deep voice even though he sounded like a woman sometimes… rough skin… Not to forget something that a little bit popping from his neck. And his pants. Those are male signs!!

Kaoru's knees numb.

-----

**AN**: This is my first fanfic, so be nice. I know I have some grammatical errors, because I'm not a native speaker.


	2. Is Himura A Gay?

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

A/N: Thank you so much for the review! I never thought that there's people who would review my work!! Hahaha!! I love you people!!!!

I forgot to change the AN before. It's my 2nd fanfic, but I made this far before my other fanfic. It has gone trough some kind of changes though. And I still think this is so crappy. Hahaha good luck reading it, I have bad grammar. Word grammar check means nothing. Really. But I have fun writing to you guys. :) I hope this chapter won't disappoint you :)

This is a KK story. Trust me!!!

**Is Himura…**

Chapter 2: Is Himura… a Gay?

Ding dong.

"COMING!" she heard Shinta ran to get the door. Kaoru was still inside the room, dressing up. OK, she finished dressing up, but she really didn't want to go out. Not after what happened to her and Shinta.

"Kenshin!"

"Sano!"

"Kenshin! Hey, it's been quite a while… By the way, what are you doing here?"

Sano? Sano's here? and who's Kenshin?

"I… Live here…"

"Aah… So you're Jou-chan's new roommate! Megumi only told me that her roommate is a cute person with long red hair. I always thought that those kinds of people could women, but hey, I just remember it could be you!!! Either women, or you."

Then she heard Shinta's laugh.

"So THAT Megumi is actually your Megumi. Hey, stop calling me Kenshin. Himura Kenshin is supposed to be the name I used for my projects."

"No one calls you Shinta! That name sounds weak… Hey, I didn't know that you moved out from Hiko's manor already."

Wait… Hiko? Hiko Seijirou? Kaoru gulped. Shinta… No… Kenshin had a relationship with him? That Hiko Seijirou, the owner of the number one blade industry in Asia?

"Yeah, we had a fight and I moved out. He still sent me money, but it's just rotting in my bank account coz I really don't want to use that. I felt used. You know, when I lived in his place, I really helped Hiko to satisfy his needs and I tried hard not to kill him when he humiliated me. Now it's time for me to be independent. I choose my own job and my own partner."

"Partner… And that would be Aoshi, right?"

"Yep. You know about what happened to Aoshi and me lately?"

"Uh huh. Very romantic. I also know about your plan with him. Why don't you just marry him?" Kenshin laughed, while Kaoru almost puke. So… this cute guy… is a GAY? Life is so unfair. Why cute guys are hooking up with other cute guys, and not with girls? This is a big loss, especially for a single person like her. Well, it's not like Kenshin would go after an ordinary girl like her, but still…

"Apparently Megumi-dono didn't tell Kaoru-dono that she's going to live with a guy, coz I freaked her out today."

"Yeah? What happened? Where is she now?"

"In her room, changing. She freaked out when she saw me outside her bathroom door, and she didn't wear anything but very skimpy towel." Kenshin's face reddened a bit. Sano laughed.

"It's not like you're gonna be attracted to her. Right? Right? I forgot I came here to see her." Stupid Sano, kaoru clenched her fist.

In her head Kaoru tried to link all the information she got about Shinta… or Kenshin. Hiko… maybe the old lover. Rich old guy, who wanted to dominate him. And there came Aoshi saved him. And they lived happily ever after. Ah… The beautiful gay fairytale…

"Shall I call her for u?"

"No, it's OK Kenshin. I still want to talk to you."

"Yes, it's been a while."

"So you're going to be with Aoshi only? Isn't that too dangerous?"

"No. There are some other guys." Some other guys? Oh my God…

"Who? People I know?"

"Soujirou, and Kamatari…"

"Kamatari? The drag queen?" They're having an orgy, with a drag queen? Kaoru felt her stomach twitched. Cute guys and a half male gathered around together… Doing… No… Let's just say… Playing swords? A couple of uncensored images ran trough Kaoru's head. Nooo…… Please don't do it in this house!!!!!!!!!!

"Yeah. He's actually very handy. And also there's Anji and Yahiko."

"Anji… and Yahiko? Anji is OK, he's a real big guy. But Yahiko? He's a kid!!" A KID?? They have a kid in their orgy?? This is so ILLEGAL!!! Kaoru gritted her teeth, while hearing Kenshin's laugh out there.

"Well, small brings some advantages."

"You're really a dead end." Kenshin laughed at Sano's comment.

"Well, I've been thinking about replacing him, though. But no one could replace him. This is going to be a one big 'party', so I need many people."

"You know what, I'll replace Yahiko." WHAT? Sanosuke? No!!!

"Are you sure? You have Megumi now. You need to do something more… Lets say… decent."

"Sometimes even with Megumi in my arms I still think about you guys. I still want to do it with you. Just don't tell her, and everything would be just fine."

"I'm not sure…"

"But I'm sure!! I've been looking for you coz I wanna join you. I came to your office, but we could only talk a bit because you were always weirdly busy! And you didn't give your new address since you moved in last year! I'll take the risks and do this with you." THAT'S IT!! Sano can't turn into some sex craved gay!! No! Megumi would cry…

Kaoru came out from the room, with a loud bang on the door and a red face. Kenshin stood up. Kenshin went close to her with guilty face.

"Kaoru-dono, I'm so sorry. I don't know that… You don't know that I'm a guy." Kaoru looked at him grimly.

"No problem." No one would know he's a male if he kept on wearing that gothic Lolita dress and thick make up. Kaoru sat beside Sano, and held his hand, tried to make a distance from Kenshin.

"What's the matter, Jou-chan?" asked Sano, while Kenshin looked at her, worried.

"Kaoru-dono, I didn't see you naked."

"I know."

"And I didn't mean to be topless in front of you." Sano choked and laughed.

"I know."

"And I really didn't mean to sneak on you or something."

"I KNOW!!! Geez…" Sano laughed hard. He patted Kaoru's back and grinned.

"You know what, Jou-chan, I don't think that you have to worry about him. He's not interested in girls like you."

"I know, Sano." Kenshin and Sano looked at her, confused. Everyone sat quietly in an awkward situation, until Kenshin finally stood up.

"Do you guys want to drink something?"

"Sake, please." Said Sano as he raised his hand, while Kaoru just held Sano's other hand protectively. Kenshin sighed and went to the kitchen quietly. Kaoru waited until Kenshin left and jumped on Sano. She held his collar and looked at him threateningly.

"Sano, I heard clearly what were you guys talking before I came. I'll tell Megumi if you really want to go with Kenshin." Sano gulped. Had this girl know what would Kenshin and he do? How did she know? He didn't explain it explicitly, so it's impossible if she knew everything only from conversation he just had with Kenshin.

"I won't, don't tell Megumi."

"Good. If you take wrong actions, I would know I and I would tell Megumi immediately."

"Oh, OK. Whatever you want."

"Good." She released Sano, and Kenshin came in with a bottle of sake and a traditional sake cup. He sat far away from the two and stared quietly. Sano drank directly from the bottle, while Kaoru looked at Kenshin suspiciously. Kenshin sighed. He didn't think that he would get Kaoru to like him soon. Sano made a big gulp and stood.

"You know what, Jou-chan. I came here to help you moving in, but since Kenshin's here and he is used to handling things, you better ask him for help. OK? Bye Jou-chan, Kenshin. Thanks for the sake. It tastes like Hiko, really." He grinned while Kenshin's face became red. He didn't say anything, just sent Sano to the door. Kaoru watched his change of expression carefully. So he indeed Hiko's ex partner.

Hah. If you're rich, you can get anything, anyone you want. Guys or girls.

Damn, Kaoru really wished that she was rich. She could have Aoshi, or at least Kenshin. Whichever was fine; both were eligible.

But then again, both were gays.

World is just soooo cruel.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked, as she saw Kenshin looked at her, worried.

"Are you okay? I know you're still really mad, but…"

"Shinta-san… Kenshin… whoever you are… I'm okay, just a little bit confused. That's all. I heard your conversation with Sano from the room."

"Oh… Okay…"

"Well, you can do anything you want, but please, don't make Sano got into a trouble. Megumi loves him so much." Kenshin looked at her desperately.

"That's what he wants. I don't want him to betray Megumi either." Kenshin looked down. Kaoru sighed.

"And using little kids? It's just inappropriate." Kaoru continued. Kenshin blinked. Did she know what he was going to do?

"Do you really know what me and Sano were talking about?"

"Yes, I know, and I know that it's dangerous for little kid to be involved in those kind of situation. It's not good for him, especially his mental. He's still growing up, Kenshin. Don't… well… pollute him." Kenshin looked at Kaoru.

"I know it. I'm trying to find his replacement."

"Did Sano done this before?"

"Yes, we did it since we're in high school."

"And Hiko?"

"He was the one who told us to do these things. He taught me bit by bit until I become an expert. And now even though I didn't live with him anymore, I can't stop doing it. Especially when I met Aoshi." Kenshin's eyes became really dim.

"Oh."

"Please keep this as a secret." Kaoru looked at him, feel a little pity for him. Poor cute guy, he couldn't resist himself from becoming a gay.

"Oh well, there's no use to be mad about this, coz advises are useless if you don't want to follow them. I'm hungry. I want a breakfast to repair my bed mood. A good, cheap one. Do you have any idea where can I get it? The café across the street is quite expensive." Kenshin confused. Why did she change so fast? But looking at her smile he just smiled back.

"I've prepare it for you. I'll cook more if you want, to apologise and to thank you for the make over last night." Kaoru smiled.

"that's good. Now let's move. I'm starving."

-----

You know what; living with a gay guy is really fun. Kaoru had a lot of fun these ten days. Kenshin was a nice and funny guy. He liked hot pink (which he argued that it supposed to be called magenta) and had really good taste in stuff. Clothes, furnitures, food… Gay guys are the best.

Kenshin helped her to buy some furnitures, choose her clothes and matched it with her bag and accessories. They went to the store to buy some clothes, because basically some of Kaoru's clothes were burnt along with the dorm. Kenshin chose this cute but cheap store (because the door paint was magenta) and he chose some clothes that Kaoru never wear before, like a nice summer dress, or a pair of small heeled shoes, or even an army pants. She didn't know how, but everything he chose looked really good on her. He was not the type of a guy who would only say "yeah, it's nice" or "that's good" without looking. They went to the lingerie store, and Kaoru could see that he was trying to be calm and hid his embarrassment. That was funny. He stood still like a statue, but only for five minutes because the next half an hour he was busy choosing lingerie for Kaoru. He shoved a pair of magenta undies to Kaoru.

"This one is good." Kaoru snorted. He chose it because the colour is magenta. Next, Kenshin took a thong (magenta) and gave it to her with a smile. "Thong is good for girls who wear thight jeans." Kaoru accepted it and grinned.

"Wow, what a knowledge."

"Kamatari told me. He would wear one if he wears his tight jeans." Oh yeah… The drag queen…

In the morning, Kenshin would make a fancy breakfast. Anything from Japanese food until French sandwiches. He made everything three times more than usual, because Kaoru usually ate twice a lot than him.

"How come you don't eat a lot?" asked Kaoru someday.

"If I eat a lot, I'll get fat." He answered. It was a joke, of course, but Kaoru took it seriously.

On a very boring day, they would go out and try stuff. They went to this small yoga studio, and Kaoru forced Kenshin to accompany her. So they ended up trying some yoga poses and tried to coupe with another member in that yoga club, which consisted of mothers and old women.

"This is fun." Kenshin said as he tried to put his foot behind his neck.

"I know!" Kaoru smiled excitedly at Kenshin.

"But we need to go to the massage parlour after this."

One night, they had a movie night. From Titanic to Moulin Rouge. From Serendipity to 50 First Date. Kenshin and Kaoru would lean to each other; sometimes Kenshin would pass the tissue box to her if she's crying. In some parts of Moulin Rouge they would sing together.

"I like Kurt Cobain." Kenshin grinned while the whole Moulin Rouge guys sang "Smells Like Teen Spirit". Kaoru laughed.

"I like that 'Diamond' song better."

"Oh yeah, Madonna. I like her too." Yes, Kenshin was definitely a gay in Kaoru's eyes. No straight men would like Madonna.

Other night they went out and went to the karaoke. Their favourite song for that night was 'YMCA', and even though his voice was killing (because it was dreadfully awful), Kenshin could dance the YMCA dance very well. It sounded boring going to Karaoke with only one friend, but hey, with Kenshin, everything's fun! Kenshin was a calm guy, but he wasn't the type that tried to be cool all the time. He was okay with embarrassing himself.

And this is the best part of being with Kenshin. She could just show him off to anyone. No girls will stop drooling if Kenshin started to smile. Now everytime they went out together, Kaoru always held Kenshin's arm and walked trough the envious and hatred eyes of the girls. And weirdly she enjoyed it.

Only there was something bothering her mind.

"Kenshin, when will you have the… uh… party with the… um… I mean… your… friends?" Kaoru asked her when they were lunching in the small restaurant.

"Huh? Party?"

"Well, yeah, you called it a party, even though I know its not exactly a party that I imagined." Kenshin smiled.

"Don't be afraid because I'm not going to do that in our apartment."

"Uh… That's good then…"

"I'm thinking about a hotel. Big resident room."

Why did Kaoru bring up this conversation before? She didn't want to know the detail.

"Yeah? That's good."

"Yeah. I think we would need a lot of space when we're doing a lot—"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Kaoru stopped him. Just don't tell her the details, coz she would instantly imagining a bunch of cute guys… Playing swords. Uncensored. Unrated.

Kenshin looked at her, confused. Her expression was changing very fast. From the red embarrassed face to perverted face, to pale face, and finally she looked like she almost fainted. Kenshin chuckled.

"Kaoru-dono, you're funny. I like spending time with you." Kenshin smiled to her. Kaoru looked at him, blinked. Ooh… This is the charm of a gay handsome guy. Kenshin is hot… Hoooooottttt…

Hoot…

Hooot…

But gay.

Kaoru sighed. She really had to stop thinking about the hotness of the hot creature in front of her.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"He?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Your face is weird."

"Sorry. Get used to it, Kenshin. My face is weird all the time, but sometimes it gets weirder." Kenshin shrugged and they stayed quiet for a while, until finally Kaoru broke the silent with stupid question.

"Kenshin? Have you ever thinking about being bisexual?" Kenshin choked and laughed loudly. Kaoru looked at him seriously. "Kenshin, I'm serious."

"No, I don't think so. It sounds so… bizarre to me." Kenshin said with a wide smile. That's too bad, Kaoru thought. Suddenly Kenshin's cellphone rang.

"Hello? Oh… Yes… We're going to meet at Kashigawa Hotel… No, the resident room… It's near from my house. I think so. Ok. And Aoshi? Bring the extended equipment. Someone's joining in." Anoo… Extended equipment? Someone's joining in? Kaoru stared at Kenshin suspiciously. Kenshin put his cellphone back to the pocket and smiled to Kaoru. Kaoru didn't smile anymore.

"Say, Kenshin. You told Aoshi that there will be someone joining it, right? I hope that certain someone is not Sano."

"Of course not!" Kenshin smiled to her.

"Are you sure?"

"No. Don't be so suspicious like that. Let's go home."

Bringing her home was wrong. When they came in, the phone already in voice mail mode, and a guy called Soujirou left a message.

"Kenshin! Aoshi told me that Yahiko would be replaced my Sano. Is that right? Call me if you're home!" Kenshin ran to the phone and answered it but Sou already hanged up. Kaoru looked at him.

"What was that, Kenshin?"

"Oro?" he turned back just to see Kaoru in a very angry mode.

"YOU'VE PROMISED MEEE!!!!!" she strangled Kenshin, while Kenshin was orooing sadly.

-----

Kaoru really angry. She had already locked Kenshin is the toilet and took his car key and drove to Megumi's flat. Megumi greeted her with a questioning look.

"Kaoru? What's wrong? Don't say you got raped by your roommate!!" Kenshin was really the last guy Kaoru thought could rape her. Maybe it would happen if all the male in this world got killed. And there's no sheep.

"Megumi, we have to save Sano!!"

"Eee?"

"Sano's turning into a gay!! It's not me that would get raped, but SANO!!"

AN: Ok. I'm tired. I'll stop here. Next chap, Is Himura a Gay part 2. Review people!!! (I think this chap's kinda sucks, no matter how hard I tried to fix it.What d u think?)


	3. Is Himura A Gay? 2

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

AN: Bad grammar alert! Read the first part. I feel a little bit disturbed after reading that. Hahaha. Crazy guys… This chap a little bit short. No time, I have a lot of assignments… So THIS is uni life… sigh read review please…

**Is Himura…**

Chapter 3: Is Himura… a Gay? (part 2)

Two days later.

In a hotel room… A bunch of guys were sweating. They were all concentrating very hard.

"Kenshin… I'm in. Not fully in…"

"Push it harder, Sano…"

"I'm trying… Aoshi… Back… Back up…"

"Got it. Just try to push harder." said Aoshi, while he was wiping his sweaty forehead. Kenshin groaned and snapped.

"I'm in." Kenshin said. Everyone in the room smirked at him.

"Enjoy it??" asked Kamatari. Kenshin grinned.

"More than you can imagine…"

-----

Outside the hotel…

Kaoru and Megumi came into the hotel with their super sexy dress. They went to the receptionist. Megumi winked at the hotel supervisor.

"Hi, do you know which room is having a bachelor party? We're the entertainer." The hotel supervisor gulped.

"Er… There's a party in upper penthouse, but…"

"All guys??" asked Megumi forcefully.

"Yes…"

"Then that's the party. Ok, thanks a lot."

"Ano, Miss…"

"YESS??? Anything else?" asked Megumi with scary face. The hotel supervisor gulped and shook his head. Kaoru was watching her friend, trying to hold her laughter. Megumi took Kaoru's hand and dragged her to the elevator.

"Megumi? You're good at handling problems like this."

"Ohohohoho…"

Ding. The elevator door opened and they ran trough the corridor. It was very easy to find the room since they only have one penthouse in that floor. Kaoru looked at Megumi.

"Now? What should we do? You don't have the key to open the door."

"I call this room service trick. Watch and learn, Kaoru-baby." Megumi winked to her. She coughed a bit and pressed the bell. "Room service." Megumi called with a very formal voice. They waited for a while until suddenly the door opened.

"We didn't order anything!" Sano, wearing only his jeans, opened the door in a very rude way. His grumpy face turned blue when he saw Megumi's furious face.

"SAGARA SANOSUKE!!!" Sano gulped.

"Meg… This is not like what you see…"

"Sano YOU BASTARD!!!!" Megumi slapped him and ran to the elevator.

"Megumi!! Wait!!" Sano chased her and they both went into the same elevator. After a ding they disappeared inside the elevator. All the guys in the room came out and found Kaoru. Kenshin looked at her, shocked.

"Kaoru-dono!! I was looking for you for two days!! You ran away with my car!!" All Kenshin's friend looked at Kenshin, then looked at Kaoru.

"So, this is the girl that stole your car!!" said a big, dark and monk-like man. Uh oh. Kaoru was in a big, dark, and monk-like trouble. Great.

"Not only that, Anji. Kenshin told me she knows about us." Said Aoshi darkly. Kaoru gulped. This guy was hot, but deadly. Now every guy in the place stared at her.

"Maa.. Maa.. People… Don't scare her! But since she's here already, let's just give her some punishment." Said Kenshin calmly. Kaoru looked at him. Oh my God. How could he betrayed her like that?? A cute smiling guy grabbed her wrist, and suddenly two other guys grabbed her and forced her to go inside the room.

THE end…

-----

… or NOT…

"YOU BETRAYED ME!!!!" Megumi screamed. Her voice sounded louder inside the elevator. Sano sighed.

"I was going to tell you!! I just don't have the chance!!!"

"What?? We have passed lots of times in the past when we were alone and didn't talk to each other at all!!! And you said you don't have the chance??"

"But at those times I was always concentrating on the penetra—"

"SAGARA SANOSUKE!!!!" Megumi screamed again, and began to sob. Sano tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Megumi… Please…"

"Sano… This is us… Full of lies."

"Megumi, it's not that bad… I can still fix it if you give me a chance."

"No. You've lied to me since the first time we met. Nothing can change this. Not you, not me, not even time…"

"Megumi…" Sano pulled her trembling body into his arms. Megumi sob even harder.

"Sano… Why can't you tell me from the beginning that you're a gay??"

"Megumi… I… Wait... A GAY?? ME??????!!!!" Megumi blinked as Sano pushed her back. "TAKANI MEGUMI!!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M A GAY?? EWWWH!!! YOU'RE SOOOO GROSS!! OH MY GOSH!!! OH MY GOSH!! PERVERT!!!!" Sano shrieked with a girly high pitch voice. Megumi looked at him, shocked.

"So… You're not a gay??"

"Oh come on… What makes you think I need to be a gay? I'm not interested to see things that I already have!" said Sano. Megumi blushed.

"So… You're not having a gay orgy with those guys like what Kaoru told me??" asked Megumi. Oh my God… So this is what Kaoru said she KNEW everything about their little party. Sano sighed in relief. Their secret was not revealed…

"Megumi, I was working. Didn't you see a lot of laptops in the hotel room? We were working. Earning money. I want to be independent, have my own money, so I can be proud of myself in front of you…"

"Really?"

"Don't you trust me?" Sano pulled Megumi's body and brushed her lips with his thumb. Megumi put her hands on Sano's nape.

In the small elevator they kissed and made up.

-----

"Kaoru-san, harder please!!!" Soujirou sighed. It's been a long time since his body received a good massage.

"Tanuki, you're slowing down!!" kamatari shouted at her. You have to see Kaoru's position right now. She sat in the middle of the circle, her hands massaged Soujirou's shoulder, while her right foot massaged Aoshi's feet, and her left foot massaged Kamatari's back.

"This is SLAVERYYY!!!!" Kaoru whined. Kenshin grinned.

"Be patient, Kaoru-dono. If they are bored, they will let you go." Kaoru punched Soujirou's shoulder angrily.

"Kaoru-san, slowly please…" said Soujirou. Kaoru grumbled and looked around. A lot of laptops. On the bed, on the sofa, on the floor… What the heck are these guys doing?

"Ano… So many computers here…" said Kaoru. Kenshin chuckled.

"We were working."

"Working?"

"Yeah, need the laptop and the internet connection."

"So why would you want to call this 'a party'?"

"Because we're all friends and we love our job. So this job is not a burden for us, in fact we're having fun." Kenshin explained. Kaoru looked down, her face was red. She was embarrassed. What on earth was she thinking of? Kenshin GAY??

Not true.

He's hot, and straight.

Aoshi's hot, and straight.

Everyone was straight.

Except Kamatari, of course.

Kaoru sighed in relief. No orgy, no gays, no molestation. This was the world she dreamed of! A bunch of cute, straight guys… She smiled.

"So, you're not gay?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin chuckled.

"No, I'm straight. The straightest guy you've ever seen."

Suddenly Sano and Megumi appeared from the door. Megumi's eyes were still red, while Sano was smiling happily.

"Hello, we're back people. So, what are you doing just now?" asked Sano. Kenshin chuckled.

"Kaoru-dono offered us some of her massaging techniques, since she knew that we were tired sitting in front of the computer all night." Kenshin answered happily. Kaoru pouted. Damn these people!!

-----

That night, Kaoru sat in the bath tube, relaxing her mind. She chuckled when she remembered her silly suspicion about Kenshin. So stupid. Then she heard sounds. Kenshin was home. Yes, Kenshin was not a gay. Now she could seduce him freely. Great things would happen. Kaoru smiled.

Life would be fun…


	4. Is Himura A Dysfunctional Mafia?

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

AN: Bad grammar alert. My friend proofread this chap but again, she's not really reliable.

SPOILER: there is a quite explicit make out part in this chappie. Not gonna have sex scene, well obviously because the rate is T. har har :)

Thanx for the review. I can't believe I have more than 20 reviews (low, low target)! Thanx a lot guys… I'll try my best to humour you. Just keep reading and reviewing! Hahaahahaa…

**Is Himura…**

Chapter 4: Is Himura… a dysfunctional mafia?

After the incident, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano and Megumi became friends. No one dared to talk about the 'hotel incident', not even a bit. Everytime someone said the word 'hotel', Kaoru and Megumi would glare scarily. Now, everyone in the gang used the word 'inn' to replace the forbidden word 'hotel'.

Megumi, as usual spent most of her time with Sano. They never talk about Sano being gay anymore, but she hid one question: Why would Sano and Kenshin work in a hotel, not an office?

Kenshin and Kaoru didn't go to places like the yoga studio or karaoke, and both were trying to avoid the fact that they were shopping underwear together. Big change: They started to go on dates (Kaoru forced him) to places like nightclubs, cafes, and nice restaurants, only the two of them, and Kaoru always looked very nice.

This made Kenshin confused.

"Ano, Kaoru-dono? Why are you dressing up like that?" asked Kenshin when he saw Kaoru wearing a black cocktail dress, small heeled shoes, and simple jewellery. Yesterday she wore this sexy halter and nice mini skirt, with face full of make up when they went clubbing. He never saw Kaoru, the girl in t-shirt and jeans anymore.

"We're going to have a dinner date as usual." Answered Kaoru happily.

"I know, but why would you have to dress like that?"

"Because we're having dinner in nice restaurant, Kenshin! Change your t-shirt and jeans!!" Kenshin gulped and ran to his room. Kaoru sighed. Oh my god. He was so oblivious. It seemed that he didn't know that you have to dress nicely when you're going on a date. Kaoru didn't feel like they're on a date because Kenshin wore his ugly magenta t-shirt and ugly jeans.

Kenshin came out, dressed more formal. He was wearing darker coloured jeans, a shirt and a dark, dark blue semi formal blazer. Kaoru blushed. He looked so hot!!

"You look nice, Kenshin. See, you can look good if you want. If only you can do this everyday." Kenshin smiled slightly.

"I'm not stupid enough to torture myself by wearing these stuff everyday. Only on dates. So, shall we go?" Kenshin offered his arm.

-----

This western restaurant was called De La Rossa. Her favourite date place. But in a second she knew this was not Kenshin's favourite.

Kaoru could see Kenshin's change of expression as she drove his car into the parking lot.

"Kenshin? Are you okay?" Kenshin's face was weird. Like unpleased… and scared. Kaoru tapped his shoulder. "Kenshin?" Kenshin snapped and looked at Kaoru.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" Kaoru shook her head and smile.

But Kenshin didn't look okay. He looked worried, anxious, not calm… Especially when Kaoru said something about the reserved place in VIP room.

They came into the VIP lounge. It was a beautiful lounge. The light was a bit dim, and the wall was royal maroon, creating this elegant but also romantic atmosphere. Kaoru sighed happily.

"This is beautiful… Right, Kenshin?" no answer. She looked at Kenshin, who was anxiously peeking out of the lounge. "…Kenshin? Are you okay? You don't like this place?" Kenshin closed the door and smiled.

"I love this place. I came here several times before. You reserved the most beautiful place in this restaurant."

"Yeah, I reserved it with your name." Kenshin choked. Kaoru didn't see that his face was turning into shades of blue. She continued happily, "when I said I wanted to reserve a place on the name Himura, they asked whether I want this Floral Lounge or not. Well, the fact that you came here often explains it. Ano… Are you okay?"

"You reserved this place using my name??" Kaoru covered her mouth with her hands and looked so guilty.

"Oh my God Kenshin!! I should have told you about this before!! Oh my God!! You know what? I'll pay the bills!! My treat tonight!!"

"That's not the problem, Kaoru…"

"Then what's the problem??"

Suddenly, with a hard wham, the door opened. A tall, dark haired, mid-aged guy came in with three women. He smirked at Kenshin, who looked at him tiredly.

"Hello KENSHIN!" he smirked some more and the women were giggling. Kenshin forced a tired smile.

"Konbanwa, Shishou." The guy came in and sat beside Kaoru, and the women sat around Kenshin.

"And you? I didn't know that my baka-deshi has a girlfriend. I always though he's a gay." Kaoru looked at him and smiled. So he's not the only one who thought Kenshin was a gay.

"Kamiya Kaoru, sir."

"My name is Hiko Seijirou. I tried to reserve this place yesterday, but they turned me down because the place has been reserved by oh so great Himura Kenshin. You baka deshi." He slapped Kenshin's head and turned around to Kaoru. "So, I'm Kenshin's guardian. I have a lot of facts about Kenshin you might not know. Do you want to know some?" Kaoru grinned, and Kenshin groaned.

"Yes, please.' Said Kaoru nicely. Hiko smirked evilly, while his women were already clung to Kenshin.

"Well, I always have this question for him. I had an experiment involving him one day. I put my half-naked sexy Nami—"and a beautiful girl with a brunette hair smiled sexily to Kaoru, "—in Kenshin's bed, but he didn't do anything to her!! Next try I put this romantic pretty girl, Midori, and he didn't do anything either. Based on Midori's report, he didn't even touch her." Said Hiko in a serious tone.

"Shishou!!" Kenshin squeaked. Hiko ignored him.

"So, Kaoru-san, have you done… things with him?" Kaoru blushed.

"No, sir." Hiko

"Hah! I knew it! Kenshin has this problem called 'erectile dysfunction'! I knew it! I sensed it from the first time I met him!" Hiko claimed proudly.

"SHISHOU!!!!!!" Kenshin shrieked and Hiko laughed.

"OK then, Kaoru-san. I hope you're happy with him!!" he and his women got out of the lounge. Kaoru stared at Kenshin.

"Kenshin?"

"That's not true!! I don't have problems!" Kenshin squeaked.

"Of course that's not true. I don't believe him!!" Kenshin sighed.

"Kaoru-dono, I'm hungry. Can we order now?" he said while opening the menu book.

-----

At apartment, 1.00 a.m.

Kenshin's left hand went under Kaoru's skirt. His right hand held Kaoru's head while he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Kaoru groaned, her body pressed between the wall and Kenshin's body.

And that was the scene of 'if a goodnight kiss went wrong'. Kaoru told Kenshin to kiss her goodnight because that what gentlemen did when they sent their dates home. Kenshin kissed her. And then they kissed some more, kissed longer, and finally the kiss reach the level where they both being too passionate to remember that it was only a goodnight kiss at the beginning.

Kaoru opened Kenshin's shirt, and Kenshin trailed her neck with his lips. He shifted Kaoru's body and placed her on his hips. He kicked his door with his foot and dropped Kaoru on his bed. Kaoru sat on the bed and opened her dress. Kenshin smiled at the sight of magenta bra and thong they bought together before.

"Like what you see?" asked Kaoru seductively. Kenshin kissed her neck and purred.

"You've planned this, haven't you?" and he started to kiss her passionately, while his hand travelled all over her body. They kissed, kissed, kissed some more, until…

…

…

…

…

"No." Kenshin sat on the bed, pushed himself from topless Kaoru. Kaoru looked at him, confused.

"Kenshin? Why 'no'? We've gone this far!!"

"I forgot that I have works to do." Kaoru looked at him disbelievingly. WORK? He stopped in the middle of doing 'that' just because of his WORK????

"So? You can do your works later!!"

"If I slept with you, I would be tired afterwards and I wouldn't have any power to do my works. Seriously, Kaoru."

"I'M SERIOUS TOO!!! Do you think I'm playing with you now? BAKA!! I even wear the magenta underwear you chose, only for you!!" she revealed her whole body to Kenshin, and begun to touch the inner part of his pants. Nothing's hard there. Kenshin grinned innocently to Kaoru. Kaoru glared at him, whacked his head hard, and left his room.

Maybe Kenshin really had problems in that area, just like Hiko said.

Kaoru woke up in a really bad mood. Last night was embarrassing for her. Kenshin rejected her. If the reason was about the dysfunctional organ, she could accept it. She went to the dining room, and Kenshin was already there. He looked at Kaoru with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"Kaoru…" Kaoru sat in front of him and took a slice of bread, chewed it lazily. She started to stare at Kenshin after she finished her bread.

"Kenshin, you should have told me if you have problems."

"Huh?"

"What Hiko said… You weren't aroused last night, which is weird. You must have problems in that area. Don't deny it. I'll help you."

"What? Wait… I don't have problems in that part!!" said Kenshin. Kaoru looked down.

"Oh… Okay… You just don't want me then… Okay… You kissed me only because you couldn't refuse to kiss me. Now I get it. It's okay, really."

"Oh my God, Kaoru! I wanted you real bad! Trust me!!"

"Then what made you stop?"

"I had things to do!!" Kaoru rolled her eyes. Stupid, stupid excuse.

"IF THAT THE REASON THEN I'LL JUST TAKE IT AS A REFUSAL BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME!!! FINE!!!" Kaoru screamed to his face, and prepared to leave dining room. Kenshin pulled her hand.

"Kaoru! Don't be like that!! I want you!! It's just… I can't!"

"Why??"

"Yesterday was just… Not the right time. Sorry. I'm so sorry." Kenshin looked down. Kaoru stared at him for a long time. This guy was so adorable! With guilty face and stuff no one could be mad at him. Maybe he just didn't want to tell her what happened to him. Well, it's embarrassing for a guy to have problems in that area isn't it? Kaoru sighed, and smiled sadly while her hand reached Kenshin's cheek.

"Kenshin? I'll help you. I won't say something like that again, so please let me help you. Okay? We could go trough this together." Kaoru pecked Kenshin's lips and went out of the dining room. Kenshin stared at her as she went into her room, confused.

"She really thinks that I have erectile dysfunction, isn't she?" he asked himself.

-----

Kaoru came into the apartment and found Kenshin lying on the sofa, watching tv. She smiled and sat on him. Kenshin hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, how's your day?" he asked. Kaoru smiled.

"Great. I found something for you." She handed out brochures to Kenshin.

"Ano… What's this?"

"Some therapy to… you know…" Kenshin shook his head, and threw the brochure to the coffee table.

"Kaoru, I don't have any problems in that area."

"Kenshin, please, just be honest to yourself."

"That's the truth. I'm normal. In fact I know that I have more stamina than other people." Kaoru looked at him sadly.

"If you don't want to admit it, how can we cure it??"

"We don't need to cure anything!! I'm totally normal!! I had six ex girlfriends and no one ever complained about me!!" Kaoru shook her head; she couldn't believe Kenshin was caught in his own hallucination. Six ex girlfriends? He couldn't even touch the sexy girls Hiko gave him! She really had to repair this.

At night, after she made sure that Kenshin was asleep, she phoned Megumi. Megumi was attending a good medical school recently because she wanted to be a doctor. Maybe she knew what to do with Kenshin.

"KEN-SAN'S THINGO CANNOT STAND??" Megumi shocked.

"Megumi!! Watch your words!!" Kaoru hissed from the other line of the phone.

"Seriously! Ken-san's having an erectile dysfunction?"

"Yeah. We tried but he couldn't do it."

"Maybe you're just not appealing enough for him."

"KITSUNE!!!" Kaoru screamed at her. Megumi laughed.

"Sorry… OK, if that's really the case, I have this herbal medicine. It should bring back his power and stamina. Do you want to try it?"

"Sure, thanks Megumi." Kaoru took a piece of paper and wrote the name of that Chinese herbal and where to get it. Kaoru smiled. Kenshin would go back to normal with the herbs. Hopefully.

She snuck into Kenshin's room to sleep with him. His room was a little bit messy that day. He slept in front of his computer. Kaoru smiled. What a workaholic.

She took a blanket, and covered him. She smiled when Kenshin started to move unconsciously like a baby. Then she looked at the computer screen.

What the heck was that?

Kaoru's throat suddenly filled with a big, burned ball. Odd questions appeared in her brain. What's Kenshin's job? What did he do with the people in hotel that day? What made his job so important to him? She always thought that he was a programmer, but now she knew she was wrong.

Himura Kenshin was more than just a programmer.


	5. AN: Sorry, but I dont hav plan to stop

Hi people!!!

I just wanna say sorry, I can't update soon, because I have so much assignments to do. These are my first assignments in University so it feels somehow harder, and I need to concentrate fully because I'm expected to write all of them in English (that's the first difficulty) so it may take longer time to update than I imagine.

I'll update soon in early April. Hope you won't forget me during that time. Hahahaha.

See ya!


	6. Is Himura as Innocent as He looks?

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

AN: Oh Im so back after a year of medication. Yes I have a disease and my mom send me back and forth to Singapore (since I'm Indonesian and the best and nearest medication I can get is in Singapore) to do some check ups and medications. Plus I just started my 1st university year in Malaysia this year, so I have to juggle around Indonesia-Singapore-Malaysia which I think doesn't make me healthier at all hahahaha…

Bad grammar alert. My friend proofread this chap but again, she's not really reliable. I'm not really in the mood to have some comedy. Some stuff has been very upsetting this past few months. So, sorry if this chap is not really funny. We'll go back to funny things next week. (I never said that the genre is comedy right? Hyehehehehe… ;D)

We're almost there. Almost the end of the story… Few chappies away. Hang on with me, huehehehehe… Love you guys.

**Is Himura…**

Chapter 4: Is Himura… as innocent as he looks?

Kaoru came out from her room, went to the dining room and saw Kenshin in the kitchen, making coffee. She took her glass, and saw Kenshin smiled brightly at her. He touched her waist and tried to kiss her, but she turned away.

"What was that all about?" asked Kenshin suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be kissed."

"Is this about the therapy again? Are we going to ruin our three days relationship just because of a therapy session?" Kaoru sighed.

"Kenshin, I just haven't brushed my teeth." Kaoru filled her glass with coffee and went to the dining room. Kenshin shrugged and followed her. They ate breakfast quietly, and Kaoru went to the bathroom. Kenshin read the newspaper and he saw Kaoru with her bag.

"Are you leaving now?"

"I have class at 9.30." said Kaoru. Kenshin took his car key and chased Kaoru.

"I'll drive you there."

"I can take the train."

"I have a car." Kaoru sighed. She nodded and followed him.

And they stayed quiet in the car. An awkward quiet, Kaoru didn't smile, and Kenshin didn't know what to say. Kaoru sighed, and sighed some more, until she decided to ask.

"Kenshin? What is your job?"

"Huh?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"IT?" said Kenshin while he raised his eyebrows, confused.

"Yeah, but what kind of job you have in that particular field?"

"I'm a programmer."

"That's what I thought before."

"Then you're right. Why do you ask? Kaoru?"

"You're not lying about your job, don't you?" Kenshin gave her a strange look, and shook his head. Kaoru sighed.

He lied. At least that's not what she saw in his computer.

This guy, Himura Kenshin was really good at keeping secrets and lying to people. He always managed to lie without any hints of guilt. Maybe it was because he didn't feel guilty at all. This guy was scary.

"Kaoru, we're here." Kaoru forced a smile and kissed him slightly. She watched Kenshin drove off. She still couldn't believe what she saw in his computer.

Looks like Kenshin was involved in mafia activities or something. That was why he told Sano the job was dangerous. Sano, Kenshin, everyone were involved in a mafia activities…

Kaoru smacked her head. No. She always had weird assumptions about Kenshin, and she had to stop it. Try to trust him more.

But, how?? After what she saw in his computer.

Kaoru sighed. There's no use thinking about it now. She went to the classroom and tried to focus on what her lecture, Saitou-sensei do in front of the class.

-----

Kenshin stared at his computer that day. He didn't turn off his computer all night, and from what he knew Kaoru came in and covered him with blanket. Maybe she saw something. Maybe that's why she acted so weird this morning.

Damn it. Kenshin made a mistake. Clumsy. Now he knew why Hiko didn't want to let him go. He wasn't ready to do things himself.

Kenshin took his phone and pressed Aoshi's speed dial.

"Aoshi? I think Kaoru saw something accidentally…" said Kenshin. Aoshi sighed.

"Kenshin? We have bigger problem..."

-----

"Tadaima…" Kaoru came in lazily. She was surprised when she saw Aoshi, Kenshin and a little girl she didn't know.

"Okaeri…" Kenshin grinned at her. Kaoru looked at him weirdly.

"Hi Aoshi." She waved without expression, and Aoshi waved back, also without expression. He looked at the little girl beside him and patted her shoulder.

""Kaoru. This is my girlfriend, Makimachi Misao." Said Aoshi flatly. Kaoru's eyes widened. Her… The girl bounced (literally) to Kaoru and stood in front of her only to bow. Kaoru replied her bow, and the next thing she knew she was in Misao's arms.

"Hiyaa… So this is Himura's girlfriend!! Nice to meet you!! You look prettier than in the picture! I'm Makimachi Misao, Himura's colleague!" Kaoru raised her eyebrows. Picture? She never took picture with Kenshin. Kenshin looked away and sipped his tea.

Kaoru frowned. Kenshin flinched a bit. Pictures of her taken and given to someone she didn't know by Kenshin. And this Misao girl didn't seem like "those kinds of girls". Could it be…?

Oh my God. This is harassment.

Kaoru nodded to Misao and excused herself and made her way to her bedroom.

Now she knew everything. It's all make sense. He's rich. So it's impossible that he's doing this in small scale. Monopoly. Illegal business. Mafia.

Oh my God, his Kenshin is a mafia for pornography world in Japan. Damn, she should have realized that from the beginning. Now everything's make sense.

Tears falling from Kaoru's eyes. She was tainted by a girl-like, innocent-looking pervert.

Suddenly she heard someone dropped the cup. She heard Kenshin's shocked voice in higher pitch than usual. She took a peak and saw Kenshin standing, his face was red, and beside him, his favourite cup had shattered into pieces.

"Po… Police??" Aoshi took a sip calmly.

"Apparently someone left something somewhere and police too the thing as an evidence. We're in the most wanted list now." explained Aoshi.

"Who left the traces?"

"It came from kamatari's stuff." kenshin's face became redder.

"Have you investigated him? Does he have something to do with the police? If he does, we have to eliminate him."

"Apparently not."

"Then send him to Yumi's place. We have no choice. Tell Soujirou to take care of everything. He most be the most 'most-wanted' person among us now, since he was he one who leaked the info." Aoshi was looking at him and sighed.

"You're still so kind. Well then, I guess Kamatari has to unpack his male clothes again now."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I've been thinking about each of us going to different countries. That's the most brilliant idea I could think of. Misao will take care of everything, fake IDs, passports, everything." Misao nodded and pulled out a paper from her postman bag.

"I do have choices of destination here, Himura. Bangladesh, Serbia, Chrismast Island, Trinidad and Tobago, Nepal, Mauritius island… I heard that Mauritius has beautiful beaches…" she explained cheerfully. Kenshin frowned at her weird choices of country.

"Well, now, the only thing we can do is to ask for Sishou's help and delete the evidence, if possible." Kenshin said while taking his cellphone out.

Meanwhile, behind the door, Kaoru's face became really stiff. The police are looking for Kenshin! But why? Porn is not illegal, maybe Kenshin is doing something wrong?

Maybe… Forced prostitution and human trafficking??

OH MY GOD!!!!

Kaoru reached her cellphone and called the police. Yes, this is the right thing to do. Whoever Kenshin was, if he was chased by the police and made it to their most wanted list, he must have done something real bad.

"Hello? I want to give an information about Himura Kenshin…"

-----

"_Baka deshi, do you know what building is that?" _

_The 9 year old Shinta looked up to see the tall and sophisticated building in front of him. His heart ached to see the workers taking down the former name attached on top of the building's entrance. _

"_That's daddy's building."_

_The sign "Arakawa" fell onto the ground and broke into several pieces. The new sign, still very clean and more attractive was carried by several workers. _

"_Not anymore, I guess. Look at them; they threw away your family name like that." Shinta looked at the shattered building sign blankly. "Using 'Arakawa' as your last name won't take you anywhere." Hiko added._

"_It's ok. I just want my parents back."_

"_They will never go back. In fact, they are in a place where they wouldn't suffer, at least not because of this problem. Now that they're not here anymore, the burden they had would be yours. It's up to you, whether you want to run away, or face it."_

"_I don't run away. I never run away."_

"_Good. Then from now you're Himura Kenshin, and trust me, you'll get everything you deserve to own if you are brave and you don't run away."_

-----

The sirens were loud; people came out of the window to know what happened. Kenshin smiled sadly, looking at the window with his hand handcuffed, and saw Kaoru starring at him.

He knew it was her.

And she knew that he knew it was her. She hid herself behind the curtain and pray that Kenshin would never be free forever, or else she would be the one who get into trouble. Who knows what Kenshin was capable of…


End file.
